


Cover art for "A Night on the Town"

by avictoriangirl



Series: The Associates Covers [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For ikeracity and Pangea, whom I adore for continuing to write this series. ♥ I just hope that I did Charles' mask justice! *bites nails and hides*Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Night on the Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135411) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> For ikeracity and Pangea, whom I adore for continuing to write this series. ♥ 
> 
> I just hope that I did Charles' mask justice! *bites nails and hides*
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/151029127579/for-ikeracity-and-pangeasplits-whom-i-adore-for)


End file.
